Queen Narissa
Queen Narissa is a character role-played by Edie Britt Fan7. About her Queen Narissa is the main antagonist from Disney hybrid film Enchanted. Queen Narissa was created to be similar to 3 famous Disney Villains - Queen Grimhilde , Maleficient, and Lady Tremaine. She utilizes the Queen's hag disguise, takes on a dragon form similar to Maleficent and has Lady Tremaine's role as an evil stepmother. Overall the villains all share the same basic role and personal. Narissa first appears hoping that she will not see the day when her stepson Prince Edward finds a perfect bride, but he eventually falls in love with a girl named Giselle. Knowing that Edward will be crowned King upon his marriage and replace her as the monarch, Narissa vows to stop at nothing to destroy the girl. Hours before the wedding, she appears in a hag form and tricks Giselle into falling down a fountain that leads to New York City in the real world. Narissa later sends her devoted minion Nathaniel to New York to kill Giselle with a poison apple. When Nathaniel fails, Narissa goes to New York herself to finish the job. She goes to the City's ball celebration and convinces Giselle to eat the apple, telling her that one bite will erase her sorrowful memories of New York. Everyone, including the fully realized Nathaniel, confronts Narissa and Giselle is awoken by a kiss from her true love Robert. In rage, Narissa turns into a fire breathing dragon and the film's battle begins. Narissa takes Robert to the top of the Woolworth Building and Giselle fights Narissa to save him. Giselle and Robert seem doomed until Giselle's best chipmunk friend Pip comes; due to him being overweight, he manages to break the spyre that Narissa is standing on and causes her to drop Robert. Narissa then falls to an explosive death while Giselle, Robert, and Pip stay safe on the top of the Woolworth Building. Slender, beautiful, fair skin, rosy cheeks, red lips, black hair with curly strands, brown eyes, teal eyelids. (in her Queen form): Purple off-the-shoulder dress with a heart-shaped neckline (that shows her breast cleavage), long sleeves, high matching collar with black hem, and black lining from her breasts to the very bottom of her skirt, both black Gothic-style shawl and gloves, silver tiara (in her hag form): White hair, careworn face, black robe Personality Narissa was given the best and worst traits of The Queen, Lady Tremaine, and Maleficent. She is beautiful, vindictive, cunning, powerful, ruthless, and full of black magic. Vain, dark, gothic, murderous, manipulative, truly evil, selfish, devilish, ruthless. Powers Queen Narissa is very knowledgable in different areas of black magic, such as but not limited to: Shape-shifting which she can do by saying the phrase "Speciosus, formosus, praeclarus!" , electrokinesis, water communication (which she not only can do through water but other forms of liquids such as soup and alcohol). She also has the power to see where anyone is in the world (Andalsia and the real world). She is also capable of preparing different magical spells as she made poissoned apples. Quotes Queen Narisa (7).jpg Queen Narisa (8).jpg Queen Narisa (9).jpg Queen Narisa (10).jpg Queen Narissa 2 (1).jpg Queen Narisa (1).jpg Queen Narissa 2 (2).jpg Queen Narissa 2 (4).jpg Queen Narisa (2).jpg Queen Narisa (5).jpg Queen Narisa (11).jpg Queen Narisa (4).jpg Queen Narissa 2 (3).jpg Queen Narissa 2 (5).jpg Queen Narisa (6).jpg Queen Narisa (3).jpg|Main photo Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Elderly villains Category:Witch Category:Characters with powers Category:Deceased Category:Stepmothers